Through the Looking Glass
by Esellyn
Summary: Why could he see himself? Why were he and Sasuke friends when Sasuke had never been nice to him before? Wait, was the fourth Hokage calling him his son! ... Why did he have a pet dinosaur? Naruto was confused as to why he could see these strange visions that he did.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Clarification: Naruto is seeing other universes. They'll mostly be mine, see if you can recognize all of the stories he ends up seeing. There are a couple of levels of travel, the most common one for him is just seeing people, they're sort of mirages, nothing else about his surroundings change. There's People and some of the surroundings, people see him moving around, and he can sort of interact with the surroundings, not much though. There's also the one where he just sees other places through the other Naruto's eyes, then the other places on his own. He can appear something as a ghost in that case, so keep that in mind. He can sort of interact, but not much. Just small things, doors, books, etc. One person guessed the reference I was making with the title: Alice Through the Looking Glass. Second book of sorts to Alice in Wonderland. **

Naruto was bored. The kind of bored that meant he had basically nothing on his mind. The matron had left him alone with nothing to do again, so he was bored. Three years old and nothing to do. The door sort of opened, like a sort of mirage, and a sort of see-through teenager walked through. He had silver hair all sticking up to one side, and only a little bit of his face showing.

Naruto held out his arms to the mirage, begging him to pick him up. The teen ignored his pleas, just staring vacantly into the crib Naruto was kept in. Naruto gave up after a bit and merely watched the teen. He left soon after, disappearing in a burst of smoke and a few leaves. Naruto began crying, not wanting the person to leave, but the only person that came was the matron, who hit him to make him shut up. Naruto reduced his cries to sniffling, and the lady left.

The silver-haired teen came in a lot. Mostly just staring at him. Each time it was a mirage. Naruto wondered why the real silver-haired person hadn't come to see him.

When Jiji came to visit him, he watched him quietly, waiting for a sign that he wasn't a mirage before begging to be picked up. Jiji clearly thought it was odd, but didn't comment about it. The silver-haired teen came in while Jiji was there sometimes. Naruto always looked to him first, then watched Jiji, before looking back, always waiting for the sign they were mirages. The teen was always a mirage, but Jiji never was.

He learned to read lips almost before he learned to talk.

He was almost five when he first started seeing other Naruto, in the same room as him. The other Naruto couldn't see or hear him, so he just sat and watched.

Other Naruto paused, formed a hand sign, and a person and a fox appeared. Naruto decided to try it himself. He knew what chakra was, sort of, so he channeled chakra into the hand sign, and a clone popped out. Naruto smiled at his clone Naruto, who smiled back. The matron began to open the door, and the clone Naruto popped quickly in a puff of chakra smoke. The mirage Naruto looked up, and quickly began tearing up. Naruto watched the other Naruto in quiet horror as he began to pack, the fox and red-headed teen-clone helping him. Other Naruto ran out of the door, and Naruto debated following him. He didn't, but he almost did. Ultimately, he followed the matron to where she had him folding clothes.

He didn't see that specific other Naruto again. He assumed he'd died or run away or something. The occasional vision of a place that wasn't Konoha, but drenched in rain, disproved that assumption quickly. The silver haired person was in those vision, often crouching down and ruffling Naruto's hair. Naruto happily basked in the interactions that other version had with the people around him, enjoying the positive looks for once, even if they weren't exactly for _him_.

He saw dead Uchiha for a week. He saw them any time he went near the Uchiha compound. He eventually just started avoiding it. There were still Uchiha to him, the bodies were just mirages, but he avoided it anyway.

His Jiji started him at the academy, giving him an apartment all to himself. He was five, he could manage, he was almost ready to start the academy.

He saw a city, a beautiful one, two months into the academy. Filled with redheads and with a woman that called him 'grandson'. One day, he saw a tall woman striding past him, blood red hair up in buns, himself running at her heels. He saw her a lot after that.

A couple of times, it seemed like he was in some sort of cave. The Fourth Hokage was there, as was a redhead, the silver-haired teen, a brown-haired girl, and a black-haired boy. They were usually cooing at him, and Naruto began to wonder if his parents were the redhead and the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

He started looking up the people he saw, finding out that the red-headed lady he saw around a lot was Mito Uzumaki, wife of the First Hokage. The redhead he was pretty sure was his mom was Kushina Uzumaki, basically cementing that she was his mom. There weren't any other Uzumaki in the village. He was pretty sure the black-haired person he saw in the cave visions, as he called them, was Madara Uchiha, and the bouncy brown-haired one was Hashirama. He wondered why none of Hashirama's personality was in the history books he found, then he remembered the excess of excitement the man practically oozed and decided that was why. The other silver-haired man, older than the teen, with red marks on his face was the Second Hokage. The cave visions were also where he was first introduced to Orochimaru, who, while not common, was there a lot. Anko he saw around the village sometimes. He didn't dare approach her though, she was scary. He saw someone he found to be Shisui Uchiha, someone he saw around the village sometimes too. The big blue shark man was harder to find, but he managed and found his name was Kisame Hoshigaki.

He had his first interdimensional incident the day before his 6th birthday. He was just sitting in his apartment, the one Jiji had given him the day the academy started and wondering if he could find the cave vision instead of it coming to him randomly. He ended up thinking about the brightly colored ponies some girls had been playing with at recess, he then blinked, and ended up in what looked like a world full of brightly colored ponies with pictures on their, erm, flanks? Was that the right word? Naruto wasn't sure. He wandered around for a bit, accidentally walking through a couple of ponies when he didn't look where he was going.

He ended up in what appeared to be some sort of bakery, with a bunch of cakes and pastries on display. A bright pink pony was standing behind the counter and looked up as the door opened. Well, Naruto didn't really open the door, but he certainly moved it some.

"Hello!" The pony chirped, moving around the counter. "Who're you? What are you? Why are you all see-through?"

Naruto blinked at the pony. "You can see me?"

"Can't everyone?" The pony asked.

Naruto shook his head. "You're the first one. I'm Naruto, and I'm a human. And I dunno why I'm see-through to you."

"My name's Pinkie Pie!" She chirped, sticking her hoof out to shake. Naruto mimed wrapping his hand around her hoof and shaking. Pinkie seemed to appreciate the effort. "I need to throw a party welcoming you to Ponyville!"

"Uh, won't that be a problem if no one but you can see me?"

Pinkie thought about that. "Maybe? Let's go see Twilight! She can find a spell for anything!"

"Okay?" Naruto managed before Pinkie attempted to push him out the door. It didn't work, but Naruto pretended it did.

"So, you're telling me there's a person there?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pinkie nodded enthusiastically. "A party's no fun when only one person can see the recipient, so I want you to see if you can find a spell or something to let everyone see him!"

Twilight rubbed a hoof over her face. "Alright, I'll check, maybe go see Zecora if I can't find anything? I think this is more of her specialty. Spike!"

Naruto watched curiously as a tiny dragon ran in, a scroll and quill already at the ready.

"Spike!" Twilight ordered. "Send a letter to Princess Celestia."

Naruto decided to see if any of the books were interesting. He didn't get most of the titles, but he found some comic books and settled for looking through them. He was impressed he could hold them, and wondered if they were just floating to everyone else.

"I got it!" Twilight said sometimes later, waving a book with her magic. Naruto jumped, having been quite engrossed in watching the panels of some weird pony with green magic hair battle more ponies with superpowers. He couldn't read it, but it was amusing to look at the pictures all the same.

Spike sidled over to him as Twilight explained in great detail what she was doing. "I like those comic books too."

Naruto nodded. "It's pretty cool. Even though I can't read it. It's fun looking at the panels anyway."

Spike then decided it was upon him to explain the plot, and Naruto followed happily along, some of the pictures making a lot more sense than they had before.

"Are you done?" Twilight asked impatiently a moment later.

Naruto ducked his head, immediately putting the comic back and standing. "Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine," Twilight dismissed, her horn glowing. "Ready?"

Naruto nodded, bracing for whatever would happen when Twilight did the spell or whatever it was. It felt sort of tingly, then Twilight gasped, and he opened his eyes.

"You're not a pony."

"No, did you think I was?" Naruto asked, confused.

Twilight shrugged. "I mean, I couldn't see you, and Pinkie didn't provide a description, so I assumed you were, yes."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I'm not."

"Now that ponies can see you," Pinkie broke in loudly. "We can have a party!"

Twilight shook her head at Pinkie's enthusiasm. "Were you going to set it up and invite people to it, or just say everyone already knew about it."

Pinkie blushed, although it was hard to see. "Oops! Gimmie a few hours, and I'll have everything ready!"

Naruto snickered as Pinkie zoomed off, leaving slight skid marks where she'd been.

A few hours later, Pinkie Pie bounced back in, and dragged him off to some place apparently called Cupcake corner.

The party was interesting, Naruto having never been to a proper one before, which Pinkie seemed to take as a personal insult, much to Naruto's quiet amusement.

By the end, he was pretty sure he'd met most, if not all of the ponies in the town, and he was relishing the lack of glares. Everyone was so nice to him, receiving Twilight's announcement about him being some sort of friendly extra dimensional creature, whatever that meant, pretty well.

Until they were interrupted.

**(A/N) *snickers* Anyone wanna guess who interrupted them? The spell Twilight did basically created a sort of magic form that he inhabited, if that makes any sense. She made it so he could be seen, and he could properly interact with their world. It won't have to be recast after that time, and if he visits there again, the spell will still be in effect. PM with questions, or review with them, I don't care. I will reply though. To the best of my ability. No, this isn't a crossover with MLP, not really anyway, they'll keep popping up again, as much as the other universes will, but due to them being a completely different fandom, it's a lot more difficult for Naruto to see into their universe. In his universe, he is completely stationary, looking for all the world like he's meditating, cause his mind is in a completely different place. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Yep, it's Discord. As in the Lord of Chaos Discord. You may scream and run away now. **

"Hello!" Discord announced himself with a flourish, some streamers, confetti, and chocolate rain. "I am Discord, Lord of Chaos!"

Naruto stuck out his hands to collect some of the chocolate rain, and drank it, grinning. "Yum!"

Discord blinked at him, apparently taken aback. "What are you?"

"A human," Naruto told Discord solemnly. "What're you?"

"A human, eh? Haven't seen one of those in eons! Where'd you come from tiny human?"

"My home," Naruto said, confused. "I see things sometimes. Twilight did a jutsu to make me be seen. She says I'm an extra dimensional creature."

"I think I'll follow you back when you go home," Discord decided, a mischievous light in his eyes. "Your world has gotta be way cooler to prank."

"You prank too?" Naruto asked, lighting up.

Twilight very quickly noped out of there. She was not dealing with a Pinkie/Rainbow/Naruto/Discord pranking spree.

Unfortunately, the four got along like a house on fire. Or multiple houses on fire. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, depending on who you asked, Naruto had to go back, as he did need sleep for the academy the next day.

Discord followed him back, appearing with a small 'pop' next to Naruto's bed. "This place is a dump," he notes immediately.

"W-well, it's all I can afford," Naruto blustered. "I'm getting ready for bed, stay there please."

So Discord floated in place, looking around. Wasn't much to see, really, just a whole lot of dirt and dirty things. Discord snapped his fingers, and the apartment was suddenly clean. Chaotic, with things everywhere, including floating, but clean.

Naruto came back, and blinked a few times at the state of his apartment. "Cool! You can make things float?!"

"Of course I can!" Discord replied haughtily. "I can make you fly!" A flick of his wrist, and Naruto was floating in midair, waving his arms as if he was trying to swim through the air.

"This is awesome!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms. "But, uh, can you put me down? I have to go to bed."

Discord flicked his wrist again, and Naruto appeared in his bed, covers drawn up to his chin. "Nighty night!"

Naruto grinned at him, adjusting his pillow so he was wrapped around it like an octopus. "Night Discord!"

Discord summoned his own bed, settling in and closing his eyes. "Night." He didn't usually sleep, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to get back here if he went off somewhere, and he had nothing better to do. Also, everyone seemed to be obsessed with sleep, maybe now that he was trying it, he'd know what was the fuss about it.

When he woke up in the morning, he decided he'd do it from now on. What a wonderful way to waste hours and dreaming was quite fun. Naruto still wasn't awake, despite the alarm going off right next to him.

Discord summoned a bucket of chocolate rain, and dumped it on his head. Naruto spluttered, and glared at Discord.

"What was that for!"

"Did you want to be late?" Discord asked, amused, pointing to his very angry alarm clock. "I mean, I could've done this…" The alarm clock sprouted legs, a mouth, and some very sharp teeth, and leaped for Naruto's face. Naruto fought it off, and Discord returned it to its original form.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up. Darn you, now I have to take a shower! Then I'll really be late!"

"You underestimate my abilities!" Discord cackled, snapping his fingers. Naruto's clothes switched to the horrid orange jumpsuit he wore, and he was automatically cleaned off.

Naruto blinked at the jumpsuit. "Oh, that makes sense. So, wanna prank some mean teachers?"

Discord smiled evilly, little red horns popping out of his head and his tail shifting to that of a devil's. "I'd love to!"

Naruto grinned, matching Discord's mischevious look.

The day went wonderfully. For Discord and Naruto. Not the teachers. Iruka-sensei was spared, if only just. He didn't sit down to find syrup on his seat, or Celestia forbid, _superglue_ (probably Discord's favorite substance now), he didn't find his hair mysteriously dyed flourescent orange, or half of his tests missing and given to some other teacher.

Iruka, as expected, was rather confused as to why teachers kept bursting into his classroom, while he was teaching, and Naruto was being a model student, to try and grab him and punish him. The kid hadn't left his seat the entire day!

Discord and Naruto snickered quietly where no one could hear them. The chaos was glorious.

On the walk home, Discord revealed he could make food fall from the sky. Naruto instantly wanted ramen. Discord happily obliged, pork ramen falling from the sky all across Konoha. Naruto was in ramen heaven.

Unfortunately for them, Hiruzen came and found them, insisting the ramen rain be brought to a stop. Oh well. At least Naruto had several buckets full already.

Suna was extremely confused when corn chips began falling from the sky, blanketing the ground. Their dilemma of what to do with said chips, was quickly solved when the Kage tower suddenly disappeared under a bunch of guacamole, and the rest of the village experienced a sudden downpour of salsa.

Kiri was just as confused when miso soup fell from the sky instead of rain one day.

Iwa residents wondered why on earth spaghetti was falling from the sky. At least it was good spaghetti.

Kumo was confused by the sudden downpour of pancakes. Then a really large one blanketed Hokage tower, quickly followed by a bunch of syrup and some butter.

On the plus side, Naruto's life had gotten a lot more interesting. Although Discord couldn't actually stay all the time. This proceeded pretty smoothly for Naruto for a few years.

Orochimaru, helped along by a report, realized that oh, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the one he'd had his eye on since the kid was about three, was now seven, and thus an adequate age to abduct and start testing. Maybe he'd even get the kid to go along willingly.

Naruto, as it was his birthday, didn't bother reacting to the Snake Sannin when he appeared in his apartment. Pinkie Pie would cupcake anyone who was dangerous, and most people, civilian or otherwise were too confused about being hit with a cupcake and confetti to realize that Pinkie had them trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

"Hello!" Pinkie chirped, apparently not having sensed any malicious intent from the person. "Are you here for the party?"

Naruto turned around just in time to see Pinkie plop a party hat on the bemused sannin's head. Discord, who'd also shown up for Naruto's birthday, handed the sannin a pink cloud raining chocolate rain in a little glass jar as a party favor. Twilight just ignored them all and continued cutting the cake.

The snake sannin blinked. "Not on purpose, but I suppose I can stay for a little while."

Pinkie grinned in the way that Naruto knew meant 'yes, you will be staying, or Celestia help you, you will be forced to stay.'

Twilight levitated a piece of cake over to him. "Good to see someone who I can actually see, and not just someone Pinkie and Naruto can see."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the pink pony. "You can see what Naruto can?"

"You sound so surprised!" Pinkie chirped.

"When it came to Pinkie, give up all preconceived notions of how reality is supposed to work," Twilight said dryly. "Try and explain it, and it will not work, no matter what you try. I would know, I nearly drove myself crazy over trying to explain her 'Pinkie sense'."

"So," Naruto said, plopping down in a chair and taking a bite of the cake. "Are you a nice Orochimaru like the one that saved the person named Shisui from death in that one universe? Or a mean one like that weird Orochimaru that decided that experimenting on my classmate Sakura and abandoning her outside of Suna was a good idea in that other one?"

Orochimaru blinked. Shisui Uchiha? Why on earth would he save him from death? Wasn't he still alive? And why would he leave an experiment alone in the middle of the desert? "Somewhere in between?" He said, shrugging. He didn't see how that was much of a scale.

Naruto thought about that. "Alright!"

"Good enough for me!" Pinkie chirped.

Twilight just shook her head like she'd heard it all before.

"So," Naruto said. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was hoping to run a few tests on your bloodline, or whatever it is that allows you to see into other dimensions," Orochimaru said, deciding that having everything out in the open right away was best. "And possibly kidnap you."

Naruto blinked at him. "Okay. You aren't planning to hurt me?"

"Not intentionally, no," Orochimaru said, staring at the cake he'd just remembered was in his hands. He took a tentative bite and blinked because he could safely say that it was probably the best cake he'd had in a while, if not the best cake he'd ever had.

Pinkie grinned at him, a piece of cake quickly disappearing down her throat. Whole. Orochimaru took Twilight's advice and didn't even try. Naruto didn't seem phased. Twilight looked like she'd seen the void and then dismissed it, so this was no problem.

Naruto nodded sagely. "Alright! So, when do we go?"

Orochimaru blinked at him. "Huh?"

"When do we go?" Naruto asked again. "You said you were kidnapping me."

"Oh," Orochimaru said, feeling mildly foolish. He really hadn't thought the kid would just want to go with him. "Right now, I suppose."

**(A/N) *shakes head* Oh Orochimaru. Poor child doesn't know what he's supposed to do with a Discord, and two brightly colored ponies. Next chapter marks the start of a really weird and sudden ship of mine. No, it doesn't involve Naruto. See if you can guess. Basically, Naruto has seen my other good Orochimaru's, along with the bad ones. He's holding out judgement on this one. He's waiting for something to happen to judge whether he should bother screaming and running Tuesday marks the day the poll closes. As of right now, Naruto, a Dinosaur is not a Shinobi Animal is going to be updated next Tuesday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Surprise entrance by Kabuto, it is his birthday today after all! Poor cub tho… Also, Ignore the random Gai, this story doesn't like me. My brain insisted Gai and his tortoises would make everything better, so Gai.**

"But if you connected the siphon to the container directly and without a filter, the whole thing will self combust when the two mix," Twilight argued, pink magic surrounding the three objects she was talking about.

"And the filter means the other pieces don't fit right," Orochimaru disagreed. "I thought you were the OCD one!"

Twilight huffed. "I am! But that doesn't change the fact we need the filter!"

"Put the filter in the siphon," Naruto suggested, without looking up from the paper he was drawing on. "There's a filter, and it doesn't mess up your artwork."

Orochimaru and Twilight blinked at each other, then at him. "That works." They agreed.

A grey haired teen walked in a moment later, looking mildly shellshocked, and pointing out into the hallway. "Orochimaru-sama, there's a…" he trailed off, staring at Twilight, who waved, then went back to putting their machine thing together. "I see there's one here too."

Naruto looked up from his artwork. "Hello person. That's Twilight, and the pink one is Pinkie Pie! Twi and Oro are working on a way to travel between their universe and ours."

Kabuto blinked. "Orochimaru-sama, if you don't mind, I'll be on an extended grocery run. Inform me when the world makes sense again."

Orochimaru flapped an arm at him, and Kabuto took that as his cue to leave.

Two weeks later, Orochimaru and Twilight had made a working portal to Equestria. Twilight and Pinkie led the way through, followed by Orochimaru, then Naruto.

"You have four legs now, Naruto," Twilight reminded, when Naruto attempted to stumble around on two legs. He dropped to four legs, and it felt far more comfortable, and worked far better. Orochimaru was already looking comfortable on his four legs, towering over Twilight and Pinkie. And Naruto by extension.

"Odd, it appears both of you are alicorns," Twilight noted, circling Naruto. "Perhaps it has to do with magic levels?"

"I'll attempt to find a few experiments with lower chakra levels to test that theory," Orochimaru noted."

"We'll have to see to what extent you can use magic," Twilight continued, walking deeper into wherever they were. "And test strength and flight."

Pinkie Pie hopped after her, grinning as always. "We can go see Applejack and Rainbow!"

"Applejack works at Sweet Apple Acres, it will be a good test of strength to see you bucking apples," Twilight said, as they ended up in a large foyer. "And somewhat of precision as well."

Orochimaru seemed interested, wings folded slightly awkwardly, and head tilted towards Twilight slightly.

"Oh, where's Discord?" Naruto asked, trying to get his wings to fold less awkwardly.

"I think he's at Fluttershy's for tea!" Pinkie chirped. "He goes there every week!"

Naruto blinked, but just accepted it. Better to do that then contest the pink pony. "So, who's Rainbow?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie chirped. "She's our friend! She's a pegasus, and really fast, and really cool!"

Naruto nodded as if he understood. He almost did, but only caught like half of that.

"After Applejack, we can see if Rainbow's home, and if not that, go see Rarity." Twilight continued.

One of Naruto's ears flicked back the way they came. "Isn't that the noise of the thing activating?"

Twilight's head swiveled around in time with Orochimaru's. It was almost creepy. It would have been, if this hadn't been like, the fourth time Naruto had seen them do it.

A pop and flash of pink light later, and Twilight was gone, and Orochimaru somehow managed to get his legs cooperating enough for a vague run down the hall back towards the portal.

Naruto and Pinkie opted for a slightly less panicked walking speed back to the portal. When they got there, a very enthusiastic green pegasus with a freaking sunset as his butt mark was attempting to hug Twilight, who had flown out of reach. The green thing went for Orochimaru next, who in quite the panic to avoid him, somehow managed to coordinate his wings enough to fly up next to Twilight, who helpfully provided a magic platform to stand on.

Naruto opted to hide behind Pinkie as a defense mechanism against the hugging.

Pinkie took the hug with just as much enthusiasm as the green pony, the green one looking overjoyed that someone had accepted his hug, and not just ran away.

Twilight and Orochimaru landed, now that the danger had somewhat passed. "Who is that?" Twilight asked, horn glowing as she pried the pegasus off of Pinkie and held him up in the air. "He came from your side."

"I AM MAITO GAI!" The pegasus shouted, teeth shining brightly. "YOUR MOST UNYOUTHFUL MINION PUSHED ME THROUGH THE PORTAL! I WAS SEARCHING FOR SMALL NARUTO-KUN!"

"Well, you can't have him," Orochimaru replied sternly. "And I will be having a talk with my minion. Which one was it?"

"I WILL NOT BETRAY THEM!" Gai proclaimed loudly. "IT WOULD BE MOST UNYOUTHFUL FOR ME TO DO SO! IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE TO RUN 1000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

"He literally just pushed you through a portal into another dimension," Naruto deadpanned. "Technically, he betrayed you first. And he was never your friend in the first place."

"I WILL NOT BETRAY MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" Gai yelled.

"Yeah, he'll fit right in here," Orochimaru noted. "Think you can keep him for a while?"

"I'm not housing him," Twilight said immediately. "He's too loud, he'd interrupt any experiments and disturb my studying."

"I'll keep him!" Pinkie shouted immediately.

"No." Twilight immediately shot that down. "Ponyville does not need to hear you two shouting at five in the morning."

"Konoha doesn't need him shouting at five in the morning either," Orochimaru muttered.

"You don't live in Konoha," Naruto said, backing away from Gai slowly.

"I MUST GET BACK TO MY MISSION!" Gai insisted.

"Over my dead body," Orochimaru informed him. "Naruto will be back in another 11 and a half months, and not sooner. In the meantime, you can remain here."

"IT WOULD BE MOST UNYOUTHFUL TO ABANDON MY MISSION!" Gai declared.

"We'll bring him to Rainbow," Twilight decided. "Maybe she can cool him off."

"I DO NOT COOL OFF EASILY!" Gai shouted. "MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN TOO BRIGHTLY!"

"Continue shouting like that, and I will muzzle you." Twilight said tiredly.

Gai opened his mouth to continue, but was quickly silenced by the promised muzzle forming on his face.

"Silence, finally," Orochimaru commented. "Now, where is your friend Rainbow Dash?"

**(A/N) Ignore me, I think everything is funny right now. I should be sleeping. Sorry about Gai. He was… enthusiastic… And wouldn't stop yelling in caps lock. Sorry it's short, I should be sleeping, and like, Gai… so, sorry. Next time should be longer. And, poll. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N) Okay, I am so done with this. Nobody actually cares about this, including me. It ends here. Except not really. M 'n Dead'll get around to writing the second part of that last crossovery bit eventually. Her side will be posted at some point in Gosutoai. This is all just stuff I had written a while ago. First up, meeting Zabuza. **

"Zabuza Momochi," Naruto said, interrupting Kakashi, who'd been about to say the same thing. "A-ranked in the Bingo Book, Demon of the Mist."

"Well look at that, someone's read the bingo book," Zabuza sneered.

Naruto nodded. "Yep. Loads of times." Also, he'd just seen the mirage Kisame say his name. But the rank and nickname he got from the bingo book.

His teammates gave him odd looks, but he ignored it in favor of keeping one eye on his Zabuza, and one eye on the one that was trying to fight Gaara. It wasn't going well, but it was amusing nonetheless. There was also a second person, fighting another version of himself, the one he'd learned the Shadow clone from.

**(A/N) Yes, that was SDC. Next is the crossover with Gosutoai. Yes, that's NDSA being referenced in the beginning. **

Naruto trotted behind his team, keeping an eye out for any mirages. The dinosaur chuunin had been somewhat of a surprise, and he really didn't want his team seeing him react to another mirage. That would produce unwanted questions. Very unwanted questions. A slight shimmer on the edge of his vision signaled a mirage coming near, or him phasing partially into that world. He was moving, so it would only be partially.

He glanced over to the side, blinking at the other Team Seven, accompanied by what appeared to be ghosts, if the fact that they were even more see-through than the others meant anything. He recognized the ghosts, Madara, Tobirama, and Hashirama, although the Sasuke and Sakura there didn't seem to notice them. The other Naruto had Madara hair though, and Naruto was rather impressed.

Naruto started as he realized that the Hashirama had just asked about him, and could see him. And apparently, the other version of Naruto could see him, as he was looked at, not through him. Naruto caught on to what the other was saying, and quickly turned to his actual teammates.

"I have to go to the bathroom, one moment," Naruto said quickly, hardly waiting for their reply, or lack thereof, before darting off into the trees.

His teammates didn't even bother, just continued to walk.

Naruto stopped far enough away from the teams that they couldn't be heard, and turned to the other him. "You can see me."

"Yes, I can see you," the other Naruto agreed, tilting his head. He sighed, and continued, deadpan. "You two really need to fix that mess you made." He sent a significant glare at Madara and Tobirama, who were floating nearby.

"Were they experimenting or something?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes, they were playing around with a dimensional seal, this isn't the first incident I've had to deal with because of those two."

"At least it makes things interesting," Madara replied, smirking.

Naruto tilted his head. "Can you actually hear me, or are you just reading my lips? I have to read your lips."

"I can hear you," the other Naruto replied.

Naruto pouted. "So not fair, I can't hear anything from your dimension. Or any of the ones I visit or see."

The other Naruto hummed thoughtfully, pulling out ink and some paper. "Not sure if this will work, but Kakashi mentioned that Hatake's Naruto had to create these seals so he could hear his spirits. We thought it might be useful to allow Kakashi to hear our spirits," he said, placing the seal onto Naruto's chest. Naruto blinked as the sounds from the other universe faded into hearing, overlaid over his own universe's sounds.

"Do I even want to know the distinction between Kakashi and Hatake?"

"Hatake is a Kakashi from another dimension. His mind and personality were copied over into my Kakashi's mind and Kakashi decided to keep his other self around."

Naruto blinked. "Okay? Huh, kinda wish that would happen to my Kakashi. You wouldn't believe how many other Kakashi's I've seen, most of them better teachers than mine."

The other Naruto and Tobirama looked at each other. "Well, we could probably figure it out if you really wanted us to."

"Really? Cool. Uh, would your team get worried?"

"Nah, probably not, they know I can handle myself, perks of being trained as an ANBU."

"That's awesome," Naruto decided. "I have no such skills. Basically, all of my skills are from watching other versions of Team Seven and a dinosaur."

The other Naruto blinked. "A dinosaur?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm pretty sure her name is Taroko. She was top of the class in the academy. Not my universe, but still, she's pretty cool. I learned how to throw kunai without using my hands from her!"

"That does sound fairly cool, I haven't really thrown kunai without using my hands before, I assume it's a chakra trick?"

Naruto nodded. "Dinosaurs don't really have hands to throw stuff with, so that's how she used kunai."

"Nice, what about your team? Will they be worried if you take too long?"

"Nah, I mean, if I don't arrive at the tower by the end they'll be annoyed, but otherwise, they don't care. I'm pretty sure that if we weren't Shinobi, they'd be trying to put me in a mental hospital."

"Ah, I can understand that, you wouldn't believe how difficult it can be sometimes to stay silent when these guys are making comments," Naruto replied with a laugh as he gestured to Madara, Hashirama, and Tobirama.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm sure."

"So do you know how you got your ability? And what are the specifics of it?"

"Well, my Orochimaru said something about it being a chakra mutation cause I only have half of the Kyuubi in me, and with it just being the yin half, the yang half in the shinigami's stomach creates a link outside of my dimension and the possibility of travel, if only in spirit."

The other Naruto nodded. "Interesting, I suppose your Orochimaru is not a missing-nin then? Or is he and you had the bad luck of being picked by him?"

Naruto thought about that. "I mean, he's not evil, and doesn't kill children, I think he's at a weird Tsunade-like state. Technically not with the village, but not technically a missing-nin either. He just borrowed me for a year or so, then gave me right back!"

"Huh, well, my Orochimaru is evil, kidnaps and experiments on kids, and wants to destroy Konoha. The whole package, the reason I can see you and spirits is because of him though. When I was young I had a run-in with him, and later had my eyes stabbed, he replaced them with Madara's eyes via Edo Tensei."

"I could do this dimensional walking thing long before I met Orochimaru, my earliest memory is actually of seeing Kakashi mirages walking into my orphanage room, staring at me, then shunshining away. The real one never bothered to show up though."

"Huh, it's interesting to know all these differences in the universes… I'm really tempted to mess around with Tobirama and Madara's dimensional seal now," other Naruto said with a snicker.

"That is a horrible idea," Tobirama replied with a small shudder.

Naruto shrugged. "I mean, my Orochimaru figured out a portal between dimensions, I could probably get the blueprints to you. Although it would have to be reconfigured so it isn't leading you to Ponyville."

"Ponyville?" other Naruto asked. "But yeah, I am interested in those blueprints."

Naruto nodded. "It's a dimension full of brightly colored ponies and a couple of other creatures. Two people there can travel between dimensions on their own for some reason, well, they can follow me through dimensions. Discord, who's a really weird chimera-like creature, and Pinkie Pie, who stumps even Orochimaru. She's just a normal earth pony. Well, about as normal as you can get with her, so like, Maito Gai levels of normal."

"Only instead of green, she's pink I assume?"

Naruto nodded. "I give it twenty seconds before she decides to appear out of nowhere because she heard us talking about her."

"Really? And can anyone see her, or would it just be us? Because now that you mention it, Pinkie Pie sounds familiar." A slow devious grin stretched across other Naruto's face and Madara started cackling.

"Oh, anyone can see her. Why do you ask? Jiji nearly had a heart attack when he met her, but he's mostly fine with her now. My teammates have yet to meet her though."

Other Naruto snickered. "Because Pinkie pie is a character from a show, Sasuke just had to suffer through dressing like her and singing one of her songs, and seeing that she is real and having those two meet would be hilarious."

Naruto started laughing, but kept it quiet. "I mean, I guess I could introduce Pinkie Pie to my Team, and have her be there at the same time, she's got a way of bending reality as she sees fit, so I'm sure it'll work."

"Perfect! Let's break the dimensional barrier!" Other Naruto cheered.

Naruto snickered, and held up a hand, counting down from five. When he reached one, a hole in the fabric of reality opened up out of nowhere, and Pinkie Pie came tumbling out.

She got to her hooves, grinning at the other Naruto and shaking the leaves out of her mane and tail. "Hello, Naruto! Hello, other Naruto! Hello, new ghost friends! Cupcakes?" She pulled cupcakes out of nowhere, offering them.

"Don't mind if I do," other Naruto said with a grin as he grabbed a cupcake. He took a bite and lit up. "This is amazing! I must have more!" he pulled out a scroll and scribbled a new seal on it. "Do you mind if I have a few more?"

Pinkie grinned in reply and pulled a tablecloth from her mane, dropping it on the ground. It unfurled itself and revealed a lot of cupcakes. "No problem!"

"Yess!" other Naruto cheered, Madara sweatdropping. Many cupcakes went into the seal, and a couple more into his stomach. "Best. Cupcakes. Ever."

Pinkie grinned. "Best in Ponyville!"

"Your ability to pull things out of nowhere amazes me," Naruto muttered. "How you can produce enough cupcakes to feed an army of hungry Uzumaki, I do not know."

"Well, we have seals, which is a pretty similar ability. And my spirits are able to create items they are familiar with from nothing, like kunai clothes, and other such stuff."

Naruto shook his head. "I mean, they're real, and come from apparently nowhere, and Ponyville doesn't have seals, except for the ones Twilight is working on, and even then we're still trying to get them to work. And apparently, Pinkie's been able to do this the entire time Twilight's known her."

"Interesting, well, shall we go mess with our teams?"

Naruto nodded, grinning. "Pinkie Pie, put away the table cloth, would you? We don't want to attract the animals here. This place is worse than the Everfree Forest, and way more deadly."

Pinkie nodded, folding up the tablecloth and sticking it back in her mane. She offered a cupcake to Madara. "Try it!"

Madara raised an eyebrow, but decided to humor the pony, he reached out fully expecting his hand to pass through, but was surprised when he actually managed to grab the cupcake. So he took a bite, "It's good," he stated giving a nod of approval.

Tobirama and Hashirama stared, before going over to Pinkie to try the cupcakes for themselves. Shocked that they could actually touch and eat the cupcakes.

Naruto chuckled. "Why am I not surprised. Like I said, reality-bending is her forte. Alright, let's go." He started heading back to where their teams had been.

About ten minutes after they started walking six genin dropped down, attempting to attack the Narutos. Naruto quickly figured out which ones were the mirages, and attacked his.

Naruto took his out, checked them for a scroll, locating an earth scroll. He held it up, then tucked it into his hip pouch. "You good?"

"Yeah, were you attacked as well?"

Naruto nodded. "That's one point where our universes agree."

"Looks like it, it's nice though, being able to talk with another version of myself."

Naruto nodded again. "It's nice being able to talk to someone who understands the struggle of not reacting to things other people can't see."

"Yeah, actually another question before we reach our teams, did you ever participate in Iwa's Janken tournament?"

Naruto blinked at him, confused. "Huh? Doesn't everyone in Iwa except for Tadaaki hate my guts?"

"Tadaaki? But for me, they don't hate me, because I don't hate Janken, my father hated Janken, and so that is why Iwa hates him."

"Huh, weird. I don't think my Iwa works like that… Ah well. Tadaaki is a friend of my father's. Yes, he's a loyal Iwa shinobi, and yes, my father is still the Fourth Hokage. I still don't know how that works, but it does."

"Odd, all the times I've been to Iwa, I never come across someone named Tadaaki, I'll ask Onoki-oji about him next time I head over there," other Naruto said with a thoughtful look.

Naruto nodded. "Alright. In my world, he's a jounin, very skittish. But he's cool. And here we are…"

The two fell silent as they neared their teams.

"Ah, Naruto, you're back, you took a while," other Naruto's Sakura said, apparently not noticing Naruto for the time being.

Other Naruto just shrugged. "Got distracted."

"I'm alive," Naruto called sarcastically to his team.

"Congratulations, dobe," Sasuke replied, just as sarcastically.

Naruto moved to step on other Naruto's foot as Pinkie walked into the clearing. He felt distinct satisfaction as his foot connected, and the other Naruto winced. That was for laughing at him.

His Sasuke stopped to stare at Pinkie Pie standing next to him. "What is that."

Sakura squealed. "It's a living MLP doll!"

Pinkie didn't seem phased as Sakura darted over, examining her.

The other Sasuke seemed distinctly horrified, Naruto noted with glee. He snickered silently as the area warped, and the other Team Seven became less see-through. Naruto christened them with their last names, taking the idea from how Kakashi's inner voice from another dimension was just called by his last name.

Haruno blinked. "Um, why is there another me?"

"Same reason there's another me," Naruto replied, grinning.

"What happened to your hair?" Sakura asked Haruno, horrified. "It's so short!"

"I lost a bet. Same reason Sasuke-kun's hair is pink."

Sasuke had a very horrified look on his face seeing Uchiha, and was clearly wondering what the bet had been to make him do that and lose all semblance of dignity.

"Oh, it gets better, the pink hair was just from losing, but Sasuke here didn't know that losing would also make you suffer an unspeakable, horrible punishment."

Naruto snickered as Uchiha growled at other Naruto. "Shut up dobe!"

"What was it?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently.

Other Naruto gave a truly evil grin, Naruto recognizing it from one of his many cave visions of Madara. "Why I am so glad you asked, you see it has to do with the show that features you guys in it, do you remember singing a song called Giggle at the Ghostly?"

Pinkie Pie nodded, opening her mouth and clearly intending to start singing it. Naruto put his hand over her muzzle to stop it. "No, do not. Not right now, maybe later."

"Well, Sasuke here had to dress up in a humanfied form of you and sing and dance the song, acting out laughing at the trees and everything."

Naruto and his team felt no remorse in laughing at Uchiha. Neither did Pinkie, but she offered him a cupcake after she was done. However, Uchiha scowled and knocked the cupcake away. Pinkie pouted at him and flounced off to offer one to Haruno.

Haruno gave a timid smile, taking the cupcake and offering thanks. Pinkie smiled encouragingly at her, trotting off to offer cupcakes to the others.

"So, you're from another dimension?" Haruno asked, looking at the Team Seven and taking a bite of the cupcake.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically while his teammates tried working out how that worked.

"I see… How did this happen?" Haruno said, eyeing the two Naruto's like she was trying to decide which one was responsible.

Naruto decided to raise his hand and hoped he could dodge. "Technically I drew the universes close enough together for Pinkie Pie to temporarily merge them right here so you lot could see each other."

Haruno blinked. "May I ask how you did that? I don't think my Naruto ever messed with dimensions while he was doing his seal stuff."

Naruto watched in amusement as the other Naruto carefully blanked his face. "We'll... call it a chakra mutation."

"You mean like the red chakra of Naruto's?" Uchiha asked, clearly having gotten over his embarrassment.

Sasuke and Sakura looked confused. "What red chakra?" Sakura asked, eating the last bite of her cupcake.

Naruto tried not to pale dramatically. He wasn't sure if he succeeded or not.

"**That would be me, name's Kurama, I am a Fox-bug clone and am made from Naruto's Chakra Mutation," **Kurama said, forming himself and joining into the conversation.

Sakura screeched in fright, jumping back a bit, and even Sasuke paled slightly.

Uchiha and Haruno just sighed like they'd seen it a thousand times and had given up being surprised.

Naruto leaned over to other Naruto, whispering in his ear. "His name is Kurama? Also, you get a nice one! Lucky!"

"Well we get along very well, it took us a bit," other Naruto whispered back.

"Still lucky, mine maintains he wants to eat me!"

"Well, we have a couple of options, we can get Madara to threaten him, which worked to get mine initially start talking with me, you could see if yours likes explosions and if so work together to make bombs, which is what really cemented our friendship. Or you could help rebuild his other half, that works as well. Or some combination of all three, which is pretty much what happened with mine," other Naruto whispered back to him.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I'll see if I can slip back into this world after the second round is over, how's that? We've got five days in here, I'll see if we can get out in four, you do the same, and I'll try and find you again. How's that? We can talk more then."

"Sounds good, depending on how many teams pass, there will be a preliminary, after that there is a one month break before the final exam starts."

**(A/N) Yep. This is done until me and Dead manage to write the second half of this crossover thingy, keep an eye out for Gosutoai's update with the other side of this. Also, the poll for this will be up after the SDC one ends, so keep an eye out for that. **


End file.
